Table for Two
by bakanoapit
Summary: Drabble 25-words. Variant genres. Variant couples. No reason, cuma entah kenapa lagi stuck bikin fic naruto. Orz. —Naru/Sasu; Naru/Sai; Kaka/Anko; Kaka/Saku; Kisa/Ita.
1. 10 Genres Challenge

_**Table for Two.**_

* * *

Drabble 25-words. Variant genres. Variant couples. No reason, cuma entah kenapa lagi stuck bikin fic naruto. Orz. — Naru/Sasu; Naru/Sai; Kaka/Anko; Kaka/Saku; Kisa/Ita. RnR?

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Dan challenge ini saya nemu di livejournal (dan ao3, tumblr, ffnet, dkk). Point-nya adalah: bikin cerita dengan genre tertentu (yang udah dikasih) dengan kata-kata seminimal mungkin (10 kata ato kurang, sebenernya).

**10 Genres Challenge, from questofdreams LJ**

(AU: Alternate Universe; UST: Unresolved Sexual Tension)

* * *

**Naruto/Sasuke:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angst:**

"Bunuh aku sekarang, Sasuke. Kau ingin balas dendam untuk Itachi? _Lakukan_."

.

**AU:**

Kucing berwarna pirang itu mengejar kucing hitam. Kucing hitam lari.

.

**Crack:**

"Pft. Aku tahu kau bakal terlihat _manis_, Sasuke-_chan_."

Tatapan tajam.

"Kimono, eh?"

.

**Crossover/Snow White:**

Pangeran bermata biru memberinya kecupan. Sang putri akhirnya terbangun.

.

**First time:**

"Umph—"

"—Humpf."

_Klik._

Dan Sakura punya bukti foto ciuman pertama mereka.

.

**Fluff:**

Malam itu Sasuke tertidur lelap dalam pelukan Naruto.

.

**Humor:**

"Sasu—_gyahahaha_!"

"..."

"Apa-apaan itu rambutmu? _Mohawk_? Serius, Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi dengan model pantat ayam, eh?"

"... Kubunuh kau."

.

**Hurt/comfort:**

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia menangis. Di makam Itachi. Di makam orang tuanya. Di makam _Uchiha_. Tangan Naruto tidak sekali pun lepas dari pundaknya.

.

**Smut:**

"Nnghh—ah—_Naruto_!"

Lidah Naruto bertaut dengannya, menelan suara Sasuke, menciumnya dalam.

.

**UST:**

Butir keringat mengalir dari dahinya, turun melewati leher jenjang, pundak putih susu, kemudian dada, dan—_ugh_, Naruto menelan ludah.

.

* * *

**Naruto/Sai:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angst:**

"Aku bukan _dia_, Naruto-kun. Aku bukan Sasuke."

Naruto memejamkan mata, "Aku tahu."

.

**AU:**

Lukisan itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pernah dia kenal dulu—_dulu_ sekali.

.

**Crack:**

"Yah. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Kakashi atau Asuma, sih, punya Naruto jelas lebih _kecil_."

_Uhukk_. "Apanya?"

.

**Crossover/'**_**Draw me like on of your French girl**_**':**

Goresan kuas menari di atas kanvas. Sang maestro terlarut dalam karya besarnya : _Adonis_.

.

**First time:**

"Imajinasi, Naruto-kun. I-ma-ji-na-si."

Gambar pertama yang berhasil dibuat Naruto adalah benang runyam.

.

**Fluff:**

Setangkai mawar merah ada di pintu apartemen Sai pagi itu, dengan notes kecil bertulis _I Love You – N_.

.

**Humor:**

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan wajah Sai saat bangun tidur: rambut teracak ke segala arah, air liur di ujung bibir, mata separo terbuka, pola kasur yang tercap di pipi. Tapi entah kenapa, Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawa.

.

**Hurt/comfort:**

"Naruto-kun?"

"—hm?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sai.

.

**Smut:**

Tubuh Sai seperti gelas kaca: halus, bening, rapuh. Saat Naruto memasukinya, cowok itu seolah pecah berkeping-keping.

"_Naruto_—"

.

**UST:**

Bagian perut Sai yang terbuka itu sungguh menggoda iman. Sungguh.

.

* * *

**Kakashi/Anko:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angst:**

Dia menemukannya tergeletak di tengah hutan, di ambang hidup dan mati, dengan segel Orochimaru di lehernya. Kakashi menahan tangis.

.

**AU:**

Anak pertama mereka memilik rambut perak dan mata berwarna violet. Yang kedua memiliki rambut ungu gelap dengan mata hitam.

.

**Crack:**

"Anko?"

"Hn?"

"Aku suka kamu."

"_HAAHH_?"

.

**Crossover/Adam and Eve:**

Anko dan Kakashi memakannya—buah terlarang. Mereka dibuang ke bumi.

.

**First time:**

Air mata itu turun. Satu tetes. Dua tetes. Anko mencoba menahannya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Di hadapan Kakashi, pertahanan jounin tangguh itu runtuh.

.

**Fluff:**

"Hey, sweetie. Sweetheart. Sweetpie. My princess. My sunshine—_awh_! Kenapa kau memukulku, Anko?!"

.

**Humor:**

Kurenai meminta Anko menjadi badut saat ulang tahun anaknya yang pertama.

"Jangan. Tertawa. _Brengsek_."

.

**Hurt/comfort:**

Anko terbangun tengah malam. Mimpi buruk tentang Orochimaru, segel, dan kesendirian.

Kakashi terbangun tengah malam. Mimpi buruk tentang ayahnya, Obito, dan kematian.

.

**Smut:**

Anko memberi jilatan terakhir di ujung kejantanan Kakashi, cairan mani menempel di bibirnya, "Siap untuk ronde dua, Hatake?"

.

**UST:**

Jaring-jaring, oke? _Jaring-jaring_! Bagaimana Kakashi bisa menahan diri dengan pakaian Anko yang nyaris tidak menutup apapun itu?

.

* * *

**Kakashi/Sakura:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angst:**

Mereka mantan guru dan murid. Terpisah umur dua belas tahun. Tapi kemudian Sakura menciumnya. Dan semua terlupakan.

.

**AU:**

Cewek berambut perak itu cantik. Tinggi, ramping, punya dada besar. Sebagai cowok, Sakura tidak bisa menolak.

.

**Crack:**

"Ah~ ini seperti Icha-Icha menjadi nyata."

"_Sensei!_"

"Ck. Bilang '_miaw_', Sakura-chan. Dan jangan lepas bando kuping kucing itu!"

.

**Crossover/James Bond:**

"_A lady doesn't kiss and tell, Mr. Hatake._"

.

**First time:**

Sakura ingat ada darah saat Kakashi pertama kali mengambil keperawanannya.

.

**Fluff:**

Burung dari Negara Batu menjatuhkan gulungan kertas di kamarnya, _Selamat ulang tahun Sakura-chan. Maaf aku tidak bisa ada di situ bersamamu_.

.

**Humor:**

"Aku bisa masak, oke? Yang perlu dilakukan hanya mencampur ini dengan in—"

_KABOOM!_

_._

**Hurt/comfort:**

_Ibunya. Ayahnya. Minato-sensei. Obito. Rin. Asuma. _Kakashi memeluk tubuh hangat di sebelahnya. _Tapi jangan ambil Sakura juga, Tuhan. Jangan dia._

_._

**Smut:**

Kakashi mengecup tangannya. Lehernya. Tenguknya. Memainkan payudaranya. _Nipple_-nya. Sebelum akhirnya dia mencium Sakura.

.

**UST:**

Baguslah. Bibir seksi itu tertutup masker.

.

* * *

**Kisame/Itachi:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angst:**

Kisame melihat Itachi sebagai _Lily of the Valley_. Cantik. Beracun. Tapi sebenarnya, itu hanyalah caranya untuk melindungi diri.

.

**AU:**

"Pinjam tugas kimia, Itachi. Aku belum sempat bikin semalam."

"Hn."

.

**Crack:**

Itachi Uchiha. Dengan celemek '_kiss the cook_'. Dan piring dango di tangan. Kisame mengerjap. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?

.

**Crossover/Mermaid:**

Merman itu jatuh cinta pada pangeran. Dia menukarkan kulitnya untuk bisa menjadi manusia.

.

**First time:**

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti arus. Biarkan tubuhmu menyatu dengan air."

Itu pertama kali Itachi belajar cara berenang.

.

**Fluff:**

Kisame selalu membelai rambutnya sebelum tidur.

.

**Humour:**

Bayangkan seorang pria tinggi, besar, berotot, dengan perawakan seram, membeli sebuah teddy bear. Ya, Itachi juga tertawa.

.

**Hurt/comfort:**

"Aku penghianat, Kisame. Pembelot. Pembunuh. _Pengecut_."

"Kau melakukannya untuk melindungi adikmu."

.

**Smut:**

Saat mereka saling terhubung, itu seperti yin dan yang. Enam dan sembilan. Seperti kepingan puzzle yang tepat. Seperti _lingga_ dan _yoni_.

.

**UST:**

Tidak seharusnya cowok bisa punya tubuh gemulai macam Itachi. Wajah cantik. Kulit lembut. Rambut hitam berkilau—Ah, ya, apa tadi misinya?

.

* * *

**p.s. **

**Ini akan diteruskan kalo saya kena writer block lagi. Mungkin dengan challenge/meme/prompt yang beda. Ato pair yang beda (meski lima di atas itu udah otp saya sih). Ato author yang beda *lho?! Haha. Yang jelas, ini bakal jadi semacam 'sketch dump' gitu deh buat saya :)**

**Review? Untuk masa depan yang lebih baik? *slap.**


	2. Pick-Your-Number Challenge

**Table for Two.**

Drabbles. Variant genres. Variant couples. No reason, cuma entah kenapa lagi stuck bikin fic naruto. Orz. — Uhuk. Pairingnya lebih ngaco sekarang. RnR? ;)

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Lalalalalaaa ~ saya kembali lagi. Karena saya lagi kangen berat sama Naruto. Tapi tetep gak ada ide buat bikin fic. Orz. Ya sudahlah. Mari men-drable ria bersama :'D

**Meme challenge, from aliciaswr LJ.**

* * *

**Step 1:** Tulis nama 10 karakter. Jangan lanjut ke step selanjutnya sebelum selesai pilih chara ;)

1. Kakashi

2. Itachi

3. Naruto

4. Sai

5. Sakura

6. Anko

7. Sasuke

8. Kisame

9. Kyuubi

10. Jiraiya

**Step 2:** Bikin fic 25-kata (ato kurang; ehem, kalo saya mah bisa lebih) dari prompt yang udah dikasih, plus nomer yang udah ditentukan ;D

* * *

**First time (4/6 – Sai/Anko)**

**.**

"Oke. _Oke_."

"Ah. Jangan bergerak, Anko-san. Nanti semua bisa... kacau."

"..."

"..."

Anko melompat dari tempatnya—sofa beralaskan kain putih, mengerang frustasi, "_Argh_! Cari orang lain untuk modelmu, bocah. Aku _menyerah_!"

.

.

.

**Angst (7 – Sasuke)**

**.**

Pulang. Ke tanah kelahirannya. Ke rumahnya—ke _Uchiha Mansion_. Ke Konoha.

Sasuke menelan ludah, getir. Dia ingin. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak setelah semua yang terjadi.

.

.

.

**AU (1/8 – Kakashi/Kisame)**

**.**

Di _Konoha Academy_, siapa yang tidak kenal Kakashi dan Kisame? Rumornya, mereka bekerja untuk _yakuza_. Rumornya lagi, mereka adalah _assassin_ terlatih. Dan menurut rumor juga, kalau sampai bertatapan mata dengan mereka, kalian bakal mati.

.

.

.

**Threesome (3/6/9 – Naruto/Anko/Kyuubi)**

**.**

"Hai, _Nona Manis_—"

"—Anko-san."

"Mau main dengan—"

"—ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Semalam berapa, eh?—"

"_CUKUP_! Oke. Yang mana yang Naruto? Yang mana yang Kyuubi? Bicara satu-satu, _'kuso_!"

.

.

.

**Hurt and comfort (5/10 – Sakura/Jiraiya)**

**.**

Sakura tahu Jiraiya datang ke kamar itu setiap harinya. Masuk dengan membawa petikan tangkai bunga sakura, dan keluar dengan mata merah.

"Tsunade-sama akan baik-baik saja," hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

.

.

.

**Horror (10 – Jiraiya)**

**.**

Tubuh tinggi. Kaki jenjang. Pinganggnya ramping, dengan pantat yang sempurna. Rambut hitam agak berombak. Kulit putih susu. Cewek di ujung gang itu berbelok dan—_kamisama_, cowok?!

Sampai sekarang Jiraiya masih bergidik ngeri kalau mengingatnya.

.

.

.

**Babyfic (5/9 – Sakura/Kyuubi)**

**.**

Sakura memandang makhluk kecil di pelukannya. Seekor anak rubah, dengan ekor sembilan, mata merah, dan bulu yang halus. _Kyuubi_, bisiknya, _namamu Kyuubi_.

.

.

.

**Dark (2/8 – Itachi/Kisame)**

**.**

_Gelap._

Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai _Sharingan_ membutakannya.

Itachi meraih wajah Kisame. Mengecup bibir cowok biru itu pelan. Sekali saja—Itachi membuka mata . Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia ingin mengingat baik-baik wajah Kisame.

.

.

.

**Romance (4/7 – Sai/Sasuke)**

**.**

"Uh. Oke. Ini aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Bisa kau berhenti mengirimiku mawar? Sai?"

"Kenapa? Menurut buku, itu salah satu cara untuk jadi romantis."

"Roman—_romantis_?! Romantis kalau kau tidak memberikannya ke sesama cowok, _baka_!"

.

.

.

**Tragedy (2/3 – Itachi/Naruto)**

**.**

Kematian Itachi terasa seperti ribuan jarum tertusuk di jantungnya. Di hatinya. Di paru-parunya. Kemudian satu per satu dilepas paksa. Dan meninggalkan lubang di sana.

_Sakit_.

.

.

.

**Crossover – Animal (8/9 – Kisame/Kyuubi)**

**.**

Rubah itu hidup sendirian di _Hutan Terlarang_. Tidak ada hewan lain yang berani berada di sana. Tapi kemudian, si rubah berjalan ke danau dan bertemu dengan seekor hiu. Mereka berteman. Dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat.

.

.

.

**Supernatural (3/4 – Naruto/Sai)**

**.**

"Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, Sai, aku bakal mengira kau hantu."

"Oh, ya? Dan kenapa itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Putih. Pucat. Rambut hitam. Dan senyummu... uh, _mengerikan_."

.

.

.

**Family (1/5/7 – Kakashi/Sakura/Sasuke)**

**.**

Bagi Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke seperti anak tetangga yang dititipkan padanya.

Bagi Sakura, Kakashi dan Sasuke sudah seperti dua kakak cowoknya.

Bagi Sasuke, Kakashi adalah ayah tiri yang cerewet dengan Sakura adalah selingkuhannya.

.

.

.

**Amnesia (2/10 – Itachi/Jiraiya)**

**.**

Jiraiya menggenggam erat tangan Itachi, "Kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu, eh? Biar Jiraiya-sama beritahu. Kau, Ita-_chan_, adalah cewek paling cantik di Konoha. Semua cowok takluk padamu. Oke? Cukup ingat itu."

.

.

.

**Sci-fi (6/8 – Anko/Kisame)**

**.**

Namanya Kisame. Dia adalah robot pembunuh separo hiu ciptaan Anko.

.

.

.

**Crack (3/9 – Naruto/Kyuubi)**

**.**

"Hei, _bocah_, aku ingin tahu siapa cowok berambut hitam yang kau jadikan subjek mimpi basahmu semalam."

"Hah? Bukan urusanmu."

"Ini kepalaku juga, _brengsek_. Setidaknya beritahu dulu kalau kau mau membuat skenario seks dengan _Uchiha_ itu!"

.

.

.

**Genderswap (1/6 – Kakashi/Anko)**

**.**

Pertama kali melihat Kakashi, Anko tahu kalau cewek perak berdada besar itu adalah separo jiwanya.

Pertama kali melihat Anko, Kakashi tahu kalau cowok tinggi dengan seringai menyebalkan itu akan mengejar dirinya.

.

.

.

**Humor (2/7 – Itachi/Sasuke)**

**.**

Saat Itachi tidur, Sasuke kecil sering memainkan rambut anikinya. Mengucirnya jadi dua. Mengepangnya. Membuatnya tergelung seperti rambut okaasan. Lalu kemudian, Itachi akan bangun dan memulai latihan—tanpa sadar apa yang terjadi dengan rambut panjangnya.

.

.

.

**Suspense (3/8 – Naruto/Kisame)**

**.**

Naruto mengerjap. Dia yakin dia melihat ada sosok manusia berjalan di atas air tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

**a.n. **

**Sial. Malah gak kedapetan bagian Naruto/Sasuke... *pundung.**

**Review? Komen? Tehee. ;D**


	3. 7 Deadly Sins Challenge

_**Table for Two.**_

* * *

Drabbles. Variant genres. Variant couples. No reason, cuma entah kenapa lagi stuck bikin fic naruto. Orz. — Naru/Sasu; Naru/Sai; Kaka/Anko; Kaka/Saku; Kisa/Ita. RnR? ;)

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Muahahahaha. Kali ini pure NaruSasu deh. Gak pair yang laen :)

**Challenge, from me.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lust**

_(An inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body)_

**.**

"Nghh—Naruto. _Naruto_. Kamisama, Naruto. Stop. _Stop_!"

Dan Naruto? Tidak berhenti.

.

.

.

**Gluttony**

_(An inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires)_

**.**

Satu bungkus ramen.

Satu kotak lusinan ramen.

Satu kardus penuh dengan ramen.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Bisa kau tidak makan ramen, Naruto? _Sehari_ saja?"

.

.

.

**Greed**

_(The desire for material or physical wealth or gain)_

**.**

_Milikku. _

Naruto menggigit tenguk Sasuke, meninggalkan bekas besar berwarna merah.

_Milikku. Milikku. _

Sasuke mengerang, jemarinya menarik rambut pirang Naruto.

_Milikku. Milikku. __**Milikku.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sloth**

_(The avoidance of physical work)_

**.**

"Naruto?"

"Hngh?"

"Sudah jam tiga sore ini. Kapan kau mau bangun?"

"Hnghh."

.

.

.

**Wrath**

_(An inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger)_**  
**

**.**

Kalian tidak ingin melihat Naruto marah, percayalah: iris mata menyipit, alis tertaut, cupang hidung membesar dan mengecil, geraman, taring yang jelas terlihat, chakra merah di sekelilingnya, napas terengah, dan tatapan tajam.

Yakin ingin melihatnya? Sasuke tidak.

.

.

.

**Envy**

_(The desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation)_

**.**

"Jenius Uchiha. Jenius Sasuke."

"Ya?"

"_Cih._"

.

.

.

**Pride**

_(An excessive belief in one's own abilities)_

**.**

Naruto tidak bisa merasa lebih bangga lagi. Dua hal yang paling dia – dan semua orang, ha! – inginkan ada di tangannya:

Gelar Hokage, dan _Sasuke_.

.

.

.

**Seven_ Deadly_ Sins**

**.**


End file.
